Victory
by skyfire146
Summary: "Having a victor among the three of them had only caused heartbreak. And suddenly, Red knew what it was like to be alone." The story of Red, Blue, and Leaf and how their world came crashing down. First part fluff, second part angst. Fun stuff. Red/Leaf/Blue


**Here's a little series of one-shots that I put together about Red, Blue, and Leaf. It's mainly Leaf-centric, but it's got some different points of view. Mew, I love all of them. And I love how interconnected they are. But, yes, do read and hopefully enjoy. Awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Otherwise, Leaf would make an appearance in HeartGold/SoulSilver that way people like me don't expect the worst and assume that she's a real character in it and just left forever/died.**

* * *

They were _her _boys.

She had decided that long ago. When she was seven years old and they had made a pact to all leave Pallet at the same time on their Pokemon journeys. When they became best friends, until Red and Blue started to see each other as threats and rivals while trying to hide that they still were best friends through it all.

There was something between them that she could never understand. They disagreed and grated on each other's nerves all the time, and yet one couldn't seem to function without the other. It was at this point that Leaf started to wonder if maybe she wasn't quite at their level. But, she hated thinking that and so she just ignored it and let it fester, growing in her mind like a tumor.

But she loved them. She loved them more than she loved anything else. Which is why, time and time again, she would pluck them out from the middle of their intense battles and knock their heads together in the hopes that they would gain some sense.

Such as when they had all set out at the same time for Cinnabar Island when a storm came on. Leaf got there first. She waited for an hour for them to show up, but they didn't and she began to worry, countless scenarios running through her heads of what could have happened. When she went to find them, she discovered Red on his Blastoise and Blue on his Gyarados as they were having a battle in the middle of a storm.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing?" Her voice even managed to cut through the wind, which was saying a lot.

Red looked up, hair drenched and hat clenched in his hand so that it wouldn't blow away. Blue, looking equally bedraggled, was equally surprised. "Oh. Hey, Leaf," he greeted her hopefully.

And she gave them the Look that made them both reconsider whatever previous action had warranted such a reaction.

When she dragged them back to the pokemon center, Nurse Joy seemed to comment that she had never seen a girl so determined. And when they sat in the lobby and drank their hot chocolate as Blue and Red dried off, Leaf gave them such a talking to that they never randomly battled like that again.

At least for another week or so.

* * *

Red was never one to be swayed by others.

In fact, he was the one who swayed others. He was the silent and yet charismatic one. Not as openly lovable as Blue, but someone to be respected. He liked who he was. He liked keeping his world to what he felt comfortable with.

But she made him want to do anything for her and he couldn't figure out why. Her requests always came at the top of his priorities. Her worries became his worries. He quickly became her rock on which she could depend upon, being there when she thought that no one else was.

But Red knew that she could never be his. He thought of Blue and how enthusiastic he was when they first became friends and how, at seven, he had run home to his grandfather and said that he was going to marry that girl someday. And how, even though all the teasing and cockiness and bold words, that he still loved her to this day.

And he knew that if Leaf chose one of them, it would make everything different. They wouldn't be the Three Musketeers anymore. They'd be Leaf and Red and then Blue or Leaf and Blue and then Red. And he didn't want to make her choose anyway. It wouldn't be fair. But that didn't stop him from admiring her smile or getting shivers when their eyes met or feeling that tug at his heart every time that she said his name.

And, before they started their journey, they often laid on their backs in the meadow and watched the clouds as Leaf daydreamed aloud about what legends the three of them were going to be. Blue would loudly proclaim that he was going to be the best out of all of them and Leaf would try to whack him over the head with something because he was being so undeniably _Blue_ that there was nothing else to do in the situation. And then, at some point, Red would get tackled by both of them because that's what they liked to do to him when he wasn't paying attention and, by the end of the day, they'd all be dirty and bruised and muddy, but it didn't matter because they'd be together.

And then, one day, when Blue got called home early by his sister, Red and Leaf sat in the branches of a tree and watched the sun go down while Leaf threw acorns at Red for amusement. "Hey, Red?"

He looked over at her, face curious.

"We'll be friends forever, right?"

And, in his nine year old sense of judgment, he nodded. "Course we will, Leaf."

The girl paused for a moment. "Even when one of us is champion and the others aren't?"

Red hadn't considered that. One of them would get their dream and the other two wouldn't. Would they be able to handle that? He looked over at Leaf and imagined her as champion. He would be okay with that, he decided. But, when he thought about Blue, he realized that maybe there was a problem after all.

If only the guy wasn't so abrasive and cocky. But then he wouldn't be Blue, now would he?

Red didn't know how to answer her question, but he nodded anyway. They'd find a way.

* * *

Although he would never admit it, Blue had long since decided that he would never have really gotten anywhere without Red and Leaf.

Red was the goal he aspired to. Although they considered each other equals and rivals, Blue always felt like his friend was just a little bit out of his reach. Even from the beginning of their rivalry, Blue felt as if he could never lose face to Red. Never. If not for that, they may never have had Leaf, who became their friends when Red dared Blue to put ice down the back of her shirt (which didn't work and created a very angry Leaf who yelled at Blue, yet was charmed by Red). Which was still the same case to this day, Blue often reflected.

And as for Leaf… Although Blue hated to admit it, Leaf had a habit of running his life. Such as one day, in the middle of Rock Tunnel, as Leaf passed him by, map in hand.

"Hey, Blue," she greeted him casually, walking right by. "How's it going?"

"It's going perfect, of course," he replied, acknowledging her with a slight wave of his hand. "In fact, I know exactly where I'm going and am making good time in getting there, thank you very much." This statement was definitely supported by the sight of him standing uncertainly in the middle of a junction.

He, in fact, had no clue where he was going.

Leaf looked at him suspiciously before moving on. "Okay, then. Don't be the last one to Lavender Town!"

"I'll be the first one there!" Blue boasted, still standing there. Leaf moved on, choosing the path farthest to the left.

After she disappeared, Blue weighed his options. Either he stayed here and looked like an idiot until Red came along and then he totally would lose face, or he would risk losing face by following Leaf. He chose the latter, mostly because it came with some kind of action and Blue liked action.

So he followed Leaf's path and, in one particularly dark spot, failed to see her and ran right into her. They landed on the ground in an awkward mess. Leaf stood first, brushing off her clothes. "You big jerk! What was that for?"

"You should have been moving, not standing still," Blue retorted, scowling. "Why'd you stop anyway?"

"To see if you were following me, which you obviously were," the girl answered with a smirk that was only ever on her face when she was arguing with Blue.

"I was not!" The boy replied, eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"Were too!"

"Was not!

"Were too!"

"Stop this ridiculousness!" Blue yelled, having enough of the juvenile argument.

Leaf put her hands on her hips, which usually meant business. "Then _you_ just admit that you were following me because you're Blue Oak and it would be just like you to just jump into something _assuming _that you'll slide by on natural talent, which you usually do, but that's not the point, and I think that I should get some credit for actually being responsible and getting a map."

"No," the boy stubbornly answered, crossing his arms. "I don't admit I'm wrong. Ever. Cause I'm always right."

"You stupid boy!" Leaf yelled, almost pulling at her hair. "Let me clue you in on something. You. Are. Not. Perfect!""

Blue had to admit that he found her pretty attractive when she said that. Probably because she was the only girl to really ever tell him that. Or was it because she stuck with him despite this fact? He didn't know, but he knew that he loved these moments with her more than anything else. And he also loved when she would bail him out.

Blue Oak pulled out his trademark smirk. "But, I'm as close as it gets."

"Arg!" Leaf threw up her hands in frustration.

"So, it sounds like I win."

"Win what?"

"The argument."

Leaf shuddered. "Blue, I just want to strangle you-"

"Can you guys stop yelling?" Red muttered as he casually walked by, map in hand and backpack hiked up on his back. "You both realize that sound travels in a tunnel, right?"

"Course I do," Blue retorted stubbornly, more out of instinct than anything.

Red walked around the next corner and Leaf punched Blue's shoulder, giggling. "You idiot."

* * *

But not all times could be spent on play and the journey that they now rested their future on had a goal at the end. Victory.

When Leaf pictured victory, she realized that she was looking for satisfaction.

For all her hard work to pay off. For all her realities to fade away in this one moment of idealism, this one moment free of analysis or conflict. One moment to feel as if the world could not touch her.

One day, when she and Red met for lunch in Saffron City in the middle of their journey, she asked him why he wanted it. It was somewhere where she could fit it between strategizing for their battles with Sabrina to wondering where in the heck Blue was to whatever random topic of conversation they decided upon. She felt as if she had to ask.

In his typical Red way, he shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like I should." But she could feel that he wanted it more than any of them and everything that he didn't say was understood.

"Because it's your destiny," she added quietly, thinking about all that she had ever known about Red. His silent leadership. His intense energy. The way that he didn't even have to tell you when he really cared about something (and how she wondered sometimes if he felt that way about her). And she knew that her statement was corny, but she wouldn't have said it for anyone but Red. He just had that feeling of fate.

The boy looked at her for a moment and then slowly nodded. "I guess… Yeah. You could say that."

A moment passed as the two looked down, neither touching their food. "What about Blue? Why does he want to become champion?" She asked, equally curious about the more antagonistic boy's motives.

Red smiled wryly. "The girls."

Leaf snickered, reaching down to pick up her sandwich. "Oh, yeah."

* * *

It was once they all got their eighth badge within hours of each other that the press started talking about them. The wonder kids from Pallet Town. It was like a fairy tale that the three of them- kids who grew up together from a town that was hardly ever mentioned- were such high caliber trainers.

As they headed to the Elite Four, they all knew where they stood.

Leaf was the underdog. She always had been. She was the one who inspired courage and stubborn determination. Girls everywhere about to start their pokemon journeys looked up to her as a hero. But she knew that she wasn't the headlining story.

The real story was Red and Blue. The silent, charismatic boy that exuded leadership versus the cocky, daring boy that just asked to be adored. And as the press played up the potential matchup, the tension between the two boys stretched and Leaf refused to choose between them.

The night before, she went to talk to Red first. She had to hunt him down, but she eventually found him outside, sitting with his back against one of the trees and looking up at the sky. Pikachu was curled up in a ball in his lap, but his owner looked incapable of sleep at the moment.

"What'cha thinking about, Red?"

He smiled faintly and adjusted the brim of his hat. "I'll give you three guesses and the last two don't count."

She grinned ruefully, sitting down against the tree next to him. "You gonna sleep at all?"

"I doubt it."

There were so many things that she wanted to say in a moment that she felt was slipping away from her. Why did she feel as if this was the end? That maybe there was something out there that she could say that could neutralize the fact that there was only going to be one victor tomorrow. Leaf could keep on living if she lost, but she knew that Red and Blue lived and breathed this life.

"I love you both so much, you know."

Red didn't even have to look over at her. "I do know."

"And I can't ever take sides. You understand."

"Of course."

"We'll stand together and fall together."

Red's eyes met hers for a moment and they both seemed to understand the hard truth. There was no more together. Not for tomorrow and maybe not even after tomorrow.

Leaf slipped her hand into Red's and interlaced their fingers, taking his hand close to her heart. Red squeezed back reassuringly. "Don't worry, Leaf. It'll all be settled by this time tomorrow. It's one day. What can be the worst that happens?"

She looked down, eyes wandering over the carpet of grass below them. "That's what I'm scared of." Everything they had built could be torn down in a single day. Leaf had never been more terrified in her life.

* * *

By the time she reached Blue that night, she had calmed herself and brightened considerably. "Hey, Blue."

He nodded in greeting, pausing in his grooming of his pidgeot.

"You guys are both idiots. I hope you know that."

Blue smiled and Leaf reflected on how much she liked it when he smiled. Not a smirk like he usually did, but just a genuine, happy smile. "I know that you think I'm an idiot no matter what, so, what does it matter now?"

She sat on the bed, feet tucked underneath her. "So you'll be going first tomorrow?"

He nodded calmly. "Then you and then Red."

"You're agreeable tonight," the girl commented lightly, trying to feel out Blue's thoughts. He could be so hard to read when he wanted to be, just like Red was.

He shrugged. "I'm ready. I've worked hard for this. Tomorrow will be the day that my dream finally comes true." He gave a cocky grin. "So, you can tell Red to bring it on. I'm ready for him." He paused for a moment. "And you too, Leaf. I think that I'm more excited to battle you than Red or any of the Elite Four."

Leaf ducked, hiding the pleased smile on her face. "Well, you know little old me. I'll keep chugging along."

"But I mean it, Leaf," the boy persisted, somehow being uncharacteristically nice. "I know the press hasn't been giving you much credit, but I don't think they've seen you when you run circles around us both. You'll give them a surprise out there, I think."

It was the nicest thing that she had heard said about her in a while. And yet, it would make her sick to her stomach the next day.

* * *

She had hoped too much.

In the most intense battle she had ever had, she faced off against the newly crowned champion, Blue. She lost. She hadn't realized how much it would hurt when she lost.

And then she watched him lose.

She watched Blue Oak have the title he worked so hard for ripped away from him after only an hour of having it. She watched the heartbreak on his face that even he couldn't hide as Red claimed what Leaf had described as his destiny. Leaf didn't hate Red for it. In fact, she felt pity for him. It was hardly his fault. She just wondered if, even at nine, she had seen this coming.

She didn't know if she could keep them together after this.

* * *

In hindsight, Red supposed that he had been much too naïve.

Leaving home with his two best friends that both had the same goal as he did and knowing that two of them wouldn't get it. But how was he supposed to know that they would all get so close? How was he supposed to know that it would end up only between them? That for his final battle to claim the champion's title he would have to defeat Blue? Having a victor among the three of them had only caused heartbreak. Blue had his dream snatched away from him by his best friend. Leaf had to face the reality that things would never be the same again. And suddenly, after one battle, Red knew what it was like to be alone.

And as he sat in his new quarters at the Pokemon League, he realized that he had everything that he had ever dreamed of.

And he was miserable.

* * *

**So, I left the ending very open, but, the way I see it, Leaf either can't handle the misery and leaves to go travel or she dies. Red eventually can't handle it either and ends up on Mt. Silver. Blue, in his stubbornness, strives to live an ordinary life, as he would if none of it had happened, and becomes a gym leader. But, as you notice in Gold/Silver/Crystal, it says that he travels away from the gym a lot and you have to track him down at Cinnabar to find him, so he's not exactly unaffected. Actually, my original idea was that Leaf died while helping to evacuate the people of Cinnabar Island. Red felt guilty because that should have been his priority as champion (if anyone should've died saving people, it should have been him) and Blue visits there frequently, bitter about nature and all (which is what he spheals about when you talk to him in Gen 2). **

**I left it open to interpretation though. You guys decide. :D**

**So… Yeah. All done. **


End file.
